Hier est un autre jour je cherche un autre titre
by Lisa Barcq
Summary: Vous n'avez qu'à lire !!! Bon, Harry rencontre la fille de Sirius, avec qui il devient ami. Puis il traverse le temps (thème particulièrement original), et voila.
1. Chapitre 1 : parfois

Chapitre 1 : parfois…

**Remerciements** : Merci à Lucinda pour le titre, merci à MOI pour mon talent naturel d'auteur (bon d'accord, ma gueule !)

**Disclaimer :** il y a quelques années déjà, une grande dame anglaise, JK Rowling, commença la série des sept tomes de Harry Potter. Malheureusement, entre temps, les personnages ne sont pas venus vers moi en me disant : 'on t'appartient tous !', alors c'est tout à JKR, sauf ceux qui font partie de la liste des persos que j'ai créé. Et il n'y a personne qui me rémunère. 

**Note :** Les titres des treize chapitres prévus sont souvent bizarres, mais tous ensemble, ils forment une phrase que Harry aura comprise à la fin. 

**Note (2 le retour) :** excusez-moi pour le patois dont je mets parfois des expressions, genre 'faites silence' au lieu de 'taisez-vous'. 

**Note (3 le retour du retour) :** pour lire les musiques, tapez l'adresse entre parenthèses en enlevant les espaces.

_Harry attrapa le Portoloin, courut vers Cédric, et ils disparurent, pour réapparaître dans le parc de Poudlard. Les parents de Cédric s'approchèrent. Ils virent leur fils, mort. La femme était en pleurs, l'homme tentait vainement de la consoler, il se tourna vers Harry et lui dit : 'tout est ta faute !'. _

_Puis Cho, qui était restée en retrait, s'effondra sur le sol à côté de Cédric et lui prit la main. Une larme coula, puis une autre, et Cho fondit littéralement en pleurs. 'Tout est ta faute !', cria-t-elle en direction de Harry. _

_Dans un éclair de lumière blanche éblouissant, une fente sembla s'ouvrir dans le ciel, et les parents de Harry en sortirent. 'Tout est ta faute', dirent-ils chacun leur tour. 'Non, non, non !' cria Harry. _

Et il se réveilla. Sa cicatrice le brûlait. Il s'assit dans son lit. Il respira longuement, et calmement. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas de meuble. Juste un matelas posé sur le sol. Ses yeux verts tombèrent sur une cage vide. L'oncle Vernon avait chassé Hedwige, sa chouette, au début des vacances scolaires, et elle n'était plus revenue. Harry était seul. Seul, Rongé par le remord de ne rien avoir pu faire. Seul, affamé, et… bientôt âgé de quinze ans. Seul, sans nouvelles de ses amis. Marre de cette vie-là. Marre. Il ne pouvait plus. 

Il se leva et descendit les escaliers, sans même faire attention au bruit qu'il faisait. Il se mit devant le placard qui contenait ses affaires scolaires. Sous l'effet de sa seule pensée, il s'ouvrit. Il saisit ses affaires. Il entendit une voix derrière lui : 'Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?'. 'Je m'en vais !', répondit Harry. A l'aide de sa baguette, il rétrécit sa valise, puis sortit de la maison. Il appela le Magicobus, dans lequel il entra, mais lorsqu'on lui demanda où il voulait aller, il ne sut que répondre. 'Emmenez-moi où vous voulez'. 

Il paya pour un aller simple au Chemin de Traverse, puis s'installa. Il resta un instant, les yeux fermés, perdus dans ses pensées. Le Magicobus s'arrêta. Harry se demandait où il pouvait bien être. 'De toute façon, je m'en fiche', finit-il par se dire. On frappa à la porte de son compartiment. Il se leva et ouvrit. Un homme assez grand, brun aux yeux marrons, au visage un peu canin, entra. 

- Harry ?

- Sirius ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Et toi ?

- Queudver s'est rendu, je suis innocenté !!! Et toi ?

- Je me suis enfui. J'en avais marre. 

- Tu t'es enfui ? Mais, pourquoi ? Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ! Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Et…

- Pourquoi je te l'aurais dit ? Tu ne m'as même pas écrit !

- Tu n'as pas eu mes lettres ?

- Non. Tu m'avais écrit ?

- Oui. Pour te demander si tu vas bien, et pour te dire de faire bien attention à toi. 

Harry devint soudainement plus calme et plus souriant. 

- Je pourrais… ?

- Habiter chez moi ? J'hésite, ma femme et ma fille…

- Tu as une femme et une fille ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

- Quand j'étais à Azkaban, tout le monde croyait à ma culpabilité. Elles aussi. Elles m'ont presque renié. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne t'ai pas invité. Après avoir été acquitté, je suis retourné habiter chez moi. Mais elles ont du mal à me faire confiance, et Lucie, ma fille, a du mal à vivre avec moi. 

Devant l'air triste de son parrain, Harry changea de sujet :

- Alors comme ça, tu as été acquitté ! C'est super !

- C'est génial, tu veux dire. Mais les gens me regardent encore bizarrement. Je suis tellement heureux que Queudver se soit rendu !

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, heureux de s'être retrouvés. La femme de Sirius s'appelait Bithia, et sa fille Lucie. Cette dernière avait quinze ans, comme Harry, et elle connaissait très mal son père, qui l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle était allée à Beauxbatons jusqu'à l'année dernière, mais cette année, elle irait à Poudlard. 

Enfin, ils arrivèrent. La maison de Sirius s'appelait 'le havre'. Il put enfin voir Bithia. Elle était petite, avait de longs cheveux blonds frisés et de splendides yeux bleus. Quant à sa Lucie, c'était le portrait de sa mère, mais elle était brune, comme son père, et avait les cheveux plus courts. Harry la trouva très jolie. 

- Bonsoir Bithia ! Salut ma puce ! ça va ?

- Bonsoir Sirius ! Bonne journée ?

- Salut Papa ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui merci. J'aimerais savoir si ça vous dérange qu'on accueille mon filleul ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Il n'a nulle part où aller, et…

- Je vais préparer le canapé. 

- Il peut aussi dormir dans ma chambre, maman. 

- Lucie, s'il te plait…

- Lucie, j'ai dit MON filleul, pas MA filleule, la coupa Sirius. 

- Papa ! s'exclama l'intéressée. 

- Harry, c'est à toi de choisir, proposa Sirius

- Je… commença Harry. 

- Tu vois, papa, il est d'accord, dit Lucie avec mauvaise foi. 

- Lucie ! Harry, ta réponse ?

- Ça ne me dérange pas, murmura Harry. 

- Donc, je vais faire le lit de Harry dans la chambre de Lucie ? demanda Bithia. 

- Oui. 

Tout en conduisant Harry à sa chambre, Lucie continua :

- Viens, je vais te montrer. Tu as tes affaires ? Tu n'as pas d'allergies ? Tu aimes le Quidditch ? Tu as un animal de compagnie ?

- Oui, non, oui, oui. 

- Quoi ?

- Ben, j'ai répondu à tes questions. 

- Tu peux développer ?

- Mes affaires sont sous forme réduite dans ma poche, je ne fais pas d'allergie, j'adore le Quidditch, je suis attrapeur et j'ai une chouette harfang appelée Hedwige. 

- J'espère qu'elle n'a pas peur des chats ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as un chat ?

- Oui, un tabby appelé Iago. Il est très gentil, moi je l'adore. 

Harry s'installa. Après avoir joué aux échecs, à la bataille explosive et à un jeu de cartes qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui s'appelait 'arrête-moi si tu peux' -) (dont j'expliquerais les règles plus tard), Harry et Lucie montèrent se coucher. Une fois en pyjama, le garçon s'allongea dans son lit, et tira les couvertures jusqu'au menton, comme il en avait l'habitude. Lucie entra dans la chambre, en chemise de nuit (un long T-shirt qui lui descendait jusqu'aux genoux avec un chat endormi sur le devant, deux mots écrits : 'sweet dreams', et une trace de patte de chien), les cheveux réunis en deux tresses. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Harry ne put s'empêcher de la trouver superbe, même dans une tenue 'négligée'. Pas qu'il aurait voulu sortir avec elle, pas du tout, elle était plus une sœur pour lui, mais… Elle lui sourit :

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Je… j'aime beaucoup ta chemise de nuit. 

- Merci, répondit-elle, même si elle savait qu'il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il pensait. 

Ils discutèrent un moment avant de s'endormir. Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie. Il était calme, reposé. Voyant que Lucie n'était pas là, il bloqua la porte et s'habilla. Il descendit l'escalier presque en courant tant il avait envie de prendre son premier petit déjeuner avec son parrain. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il n'y avait personne. Il entra alors dans le salon. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il entendit crier :

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry !

- Euh… salut tout le monde ?!?

Sirius s'approcha de lui, accompagné de Bithia, Lucie, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, Hagrid et Cho. Harry leur sourit. Son parrain lui indiqua une grosse pile de cadeaux et lui murmura :

- Va les ouvrir !

Harry ouvrit en premier un petit paquet cubique de vingt-cinq centimètres de côté qui bougeait. Tout en se demandant qui pouvait lui avoir offert ça, il enleva le papier et trouva une boîte, qu'il se précipita d'ouvrir. Elle contenait… un chaton !!! Noir comme du charbon. Voyant Cho lui sourire, il lui demanda :

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Elle. C'est Mona. 

- Merci beaucoup. 

Il lui fit la bise pour la remercier, lui confia l'animal, puis prit le cadeau suivant. Il était petit, de forme rectangulaire, d'environ quinze centimètres par deux. Il l'ouvrit. Il contenait une gourmette, la gourmette de son père. Le visage souriant, il regarda son parrain, mais il ne trouvait pas les mots pour le remercier. Sirius hocha la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris. 

Hermione, Ron, les jumeaux et plusieurs camarades de classe des adolescents avaient rempli une grande boîte de nombreux cadeaux : un livre sur les animagi, des farces et attrapes, des bonbons, un jeu de cartes représentant une partie de Quidditch… Harry les remercia, fit la bise à Hermione, et serra la main de Ron en les remerciant. Il restait le paquet de Hagrid, qui lui avait offert une figurine animée de Touffu, qu'il avait lui-même fabriquée et qui était superbe. Il le remercia, puis ouvrit le cadeau de Dumbledore, qui était un lot de quatre pierres, dont il devrait lui-même  comprendre la signification. Bithia s'excusait de ne pas avoir trouvé de cadeau. 

Lucie prit une petite boîte blanche et la posa au sol, elle recula d'un pas et la boîte grossit, devenant un piano demi-queue blanc, avec des touches en bois imitation ivoire (pas touche aux éléphants !) et en ébène. Lucie s'expliqua en ouvrant le couvercle du piano :

- Je me suis dit que le fait que je te joue trois petits morceaux au piano te ferait plus plaisir qu'un cadeau à 10. 000 gallions, alors…

- Tu avais raison. 

- Ne t'inquiète pas si d'étranges phénomènes se produisent autour du piano. 

Le premier morceau qu'elle joua fut 'toute blanche', de Serge Lama (http:// abienfait.free.fr / music / lama.mid). Harry était stupéfait par les talents de pianiste de Lucie, le morceau était si émouvant. Harry n'avait jamais trop aimé la musique, mais là… Un halo de lumière entourait l'instrument. Une légère brise faisait voler les cheveux de la pianiste. Un buisson de roses blanches se mit à pousser contre le piano. Harry en cueillit une et la tendit à la musicienne. Le second s'appelait 'close your eyes' (http:// abienfait.free.fr / music / closeyoureyes.mid). Ce morceau était beaucoup plus doux, et jouait sur les intervalles éloignés. La nuit sembla tomber, la pleine lune apparut dans le ciel. Lucie jouait les yeux fermés. Pour le troisième, elle ouvrit le couvercle du piano. C'était 'improvisation' de Lisa Barcq (http:// abienfait.free.fr / music / lucie.mid  Thanks de pas me le piquer !). Ce morceau n'avait rien à voir avec les deux autres. C'était de la technique pure et dure, l'émotion qui transparaissait était plus de la colère ou de la douleur que de la mélancolie. Des lumières violentes rouges et vertes éclairaient la pièce. Le buisson de roses fana. 

Lorsque Lucie se releva, elle semblait exténuée. C'est à ce moment que Harry comprit que jouer de la musique était aussi exténuant que de courir un marathon. Peut-être qu'il allait écouter plus de musique à partir de maintenant. Elle remercia Harry pour la rose. Les adolescents voulurent jouer à 'arrête-moi si tu peux'.  Hermione n'en connaissait pas les règles. Harry les lui expliqua. 

- On joue à l'intérieur d'une sphère de deux mètres de diamètre. On lâche cinq fois douze, soixante cartes représentant de puissants animaux magiques dans l'aire de jeu, et lorsque cette petite boîte dit le numéro d'une carte, le premier qui l'attrape la gagne, celui qui a le plus grand nombre de points (les cartes n'ont pas toutes la même valeur) à la fin gagne. Mais attention, les cartes d'animaux dits maléfiques font perdre des points, c'est tout marqué sur la carte. Au fait, le nombre de points de chaque carte n'apparaît qu'à la fin. 

Ce fut Hermione qui gagna, grâce principalement à la licorne, et au magyar à pointes. Ron avait bien eu le boutefeu chinois, mais il avait perdu des points à cause d'un diablotin et d'une harpie. Harry avait très mal joué, en fait, il avait eu le vampire, le scroutt à pétard (qui avait dû être ajouté pendant les vacances), le quintaped, l'augurey et l'épouvantard. Lucie avait à peine un point de moins que Hermione, notamment grâce au phénix et au jobberknoll. Quant à Cho, elle n'avait eu qu'un troll et un farfadet, alors elle était hors jeu. 

Sirius proposa de mettre de la musique, pour qu'ils puissent danser. Cho et Lucie se tournèrent en même temps vers Harry pour lui demander :

- Tu veux danser avec moi ?

- Vous me laissez souffler deux secondes ? La partie m'a fatiguée. 

Harry mentait. Il ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes avec les deux filles. Même si les longs cheveux noirs de jais de Cho, ses yeux marrons en amande, ses traits fins, la chaleur de son sourire malgré la tristesse de ses yeux, l'attiraient beaucoup, il aurait aimé commencer à danser avec celle qu'il considérait presque comme sa sœur. 

Il regarda Ron danser avec Hermione. Il en était sûr maintenant, Ron avait un gros faible pour Hermione. Finalement, Lucie dansa avec son père, alors Harry prit la main de Cho et dansa un slow. Puis il dansa avec Lucie, qui sembla vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais qui finalement ne lui dit rien. 

Sirius prit Harry à part :

- Je suis tellement désolé de n'avoir pas pu veiller sur toi. Azkaban, Lucie, Bithia… et je savais que je pouvais compter sur Arabella. 

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave. Maintenant, je suis avec toi, et Bithia et Lucie sont là aussi. Tu vas pouvoir oublier Azkaban, et te concentrer sur ce qui est important : ta famille. 

Sirius sourit. Harry avait raison, et il comptait bien profiter de sa liberté. 

Bientôt, tout le monde dû partir. Harry et Lucie allèrent se coucher. Comme la veille, Lucie s'assit sur son lit, et ils discutèrent. Elle essayait discrètement d'en savoir plus sur Cho. Harry, excédé, finit par lui dire :

- Je ne sors pas avec elle, c'est juste que… Il rougit. Il avait failli lui dire, il ne l'avait jamais dit ni à Ron, ni à Hermione. 

- Tu as un petit faible pour elle, déclara-t-elle. 

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je te connais par cœur. 

Il sourit. C'était exactement ce qu'il pensait. Lui aussi la connaissait par cœur. Comme s'il la connaissait depuis toujours. Elle lui ressemblait tellement…

- Tu es jalouse. 

- Même pas vrai ! se défendit-elle. 

- Oh que si. 

Après s'être presque disputés, il se sourirent, se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et s'endormirent. 

Il habita chez son parrain durant presque un mois. Il devint plus complice avec Lucie qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec Ron ou Hermione. Ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ils se comprenaient, avaient les mêmes passions, les mêmes défauts (une façon de tout prendre sur soi, une peur des autres, et ils étaient tous deux assez têtus, ce qui causa quand même une ou deux petites disputes), et surtout, les mêmes réactions face aux événements. 

Une semaine avant la fin des vacances, une lettre arriva de Poudlard, demandant à Sirius d'emmener Lucie et Harry à Poudlard le lendemain même. Le Poudlard Express les attendraient à King's Cross à onze heures. Les deux adolescents étaient ravis d'aller à Poudlard, Harry car c'était vraiment sa maison, et Lucie parce qu'elle avait marre de Beauxbatons, de devoir parler français toute la journée et d'avoir des amis qui ne parlaient pas sa langue. 

Le lendemain matin, après avoir fait leurs bagages et dit au revoir à Bithia, ils partirent. Ils furent bientôt à la gare. Le Poudlard Express était sur le quai 9 ¾. Il n'y avait qu'un seul wagon. Ils entrèrent et s'installèrent. 

Après plusieurs heures de trajet, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. Hagrid les attendait sur le quai, et tous quatre partirent en direction du château. Le garde-chasse les conduisit devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Il murmura 'malabar'. Harry pensa à voix haute :

- Nous avons affaire à un connaisseur à ce que je vois !

Personne ne posa de questions. Le monstre de pierre s'écarta pour laisser entrer Harry, Lucie et Sirius. Le directeur les attendait. Il les invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'ils firent. Après un instant de silence, il commença à parler :

- Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. Si je vous ai demandé de venir plus tôt, c'est pour que Harry puisse faire découvrir le château à Lucie. Elle sera répartie en même temps que les première année. Pour le moment, elle dormira dans une petite chambre située au troisième étage de la tour nord. Quant à vous Sirius, j'aimerais que vous restiez à Poudlard, et que vous deveniez notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. 

- Si Bithia est d'accord, je le suis aussi. 

- Elle est d'accord. 

- J'accepte. 

- Des questions ?

- Non. 

Lucie suivit Harry, qui la conduisit à la tour nord. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas pris les valises, car ils s'étaient perdus, et c'est en riant qu'ils arrivèrent à la chambre de Lucie. C'était une 'petite' pièce de cinq mètres par cinq. Dans un coin, il y avait un lit à baldaquin comme celui de Harry, mais blanc. Un gros fauteuil, blanc lui aussi, trônait dans un autre coin, une grande armoire blanche dans un autre, et un petit bureau blanc. Lucie finit par demander :

- Je devrais vraiment quitter cette chambre quand je serais répartie ? Oh, Iago, que fais-tu là ?

Le chat s'étirait sur son lit. Harry remarqua qu'il faisait tâche dans la pièce où tout, sauf le plancher était blanc. Même une jeune femme peinte dans un tableau était blanche. Dumbledore arriva derrière eux :

- Ça te plait ?

- C'est super ! Mais pourquoi tout est blanc ?

- Tu n'as qu'à dire : 'novea colore' et la chambre se recouvrira des couleurs que tu veux. 

- Novea Colore ! dit Lucie, après un instant de réflexion. 

Les couleurs emplirent la pièce, du rouge, du bleu, du jaune, de l'argent, de l'or… Le lit devint bleu, le fauteuil vert, les murs devinrent bleu très pâle… La peinture reprit ses couleurs, et Harry reconnut Mona Lisa, alias la Joconde. Il la regarda et lui demanda :

- Quel est le secret de votre sourire ?

- J'ai voulu changer de marque de chewing-gum, et passer de Olyhoud à Coloden, et le nom explique bien ce qui m'est arrivé. 

- Rappelez-moi de dire ça à Lockart ! demanda Harry. Pour gagner une quatrième (ou une cinquième ?) fois le prix du plus beau sourire, il faut acheter du Coloden !

Dumbledore rendit la carte du maraudeur à Harry, qu'il avait oublié de lui rendre l'année dernière. Il repartit en direction de son bureau, et les deux adolescents, restés seuls, décidèrent d'explorer le château, avec l'aide de la carte. Ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant un lion, fier, altier. Il secoua la crinière, et dit à Harry :

- Tu es Harry Potter à ce que je vois. 

- Oui, mais comment tu le sais ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout. Il y a vingt ans, un jeune homme m'a demandé de te réveler le mot de passe pour entrer dans ma bibliothèque personnelle. C'est 'Godric'. Entre !

Harry et Lucie entrèrent. Deux fauteuils, le premier doré, le second rouge sang,  étaient disposés de part et d'autre de la pièce. Trois murs étaient entièrement recouverts de livres. Les deux adolescents passèrent une semaine à lire et à discuter dans la petite bibliothèque. Harry indiqua la salle sur la carte du maraudeur. Puis, la rentrée arriva, et les deux élèves se rendirent à la Grande Salle pour attendre les autres élèves. Quand ils arrivèrent, Lucie se leva et se mit avec les première année. Harry, Hermione et Ron espéraient qu'elle serait à Gryffondor. Et puis, pourquoi n'y serait-elle pas ?

La cérémonie de Répartition commença :

- Astacci, Amélia. 

- Poufsouffle !

- Bertrand, Bastien. 

- Serpentard !

- Crowskales, Catharina. 

- Serdaigle !

…

- Redford, Robert Jr. 

- Gryffondor !

…

- Zagini, Zoé !

- Serpentard !

- Black, Lucie (qui rentrera directement en cinquième année). 

- Intéressant ! entendit Lucie dans sa tête. Tu es courageuse, travailleuse, intelligente, maligne… Où vais-je te mettre ? Ah ! Ah ! Tu as envie de faire tes preuves ! Alors : Serpentard !

Harry, Hermione et Ron se demandaient pourquoi elle allait à Serpentard. Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air malheureuse d'y être envoyée en plus. Peut-être ne lui avaient-ils pas assez parlé de Malefoy. Justement, le Serpentard se leva et sourit à Lucie. Il sembla se présenter. Elle lui sourit à son tour, et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle semblait ravie. Harry devrait lui parler après le repas. Chose dite, chose faite. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura 'rendez-vous à onze heures précises dans la bibliothèque'. Personne ne le vit lui dire ces quelques mots. Il monta se coucher. 

A onze heures moins dix, il prit cape d'invisibilité et carte du maraudeur, les deux accessoires indispensable du mauvais élève enfreignant le règlement, et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Lucie était déjà à l'intérieur. Il lui sourit, et commença à parler :

- C'est pas trop dur à Serpentard ?

- Non. Tout le monde est gentil avec moi, sauf une certaine Pansy Parkinson, il paraît qu'elle est jalouse que j'ai sympathisé avec Draco. 

- S'il touche un seul de tes cheveux, je te promets qu'il le paiera. 

- Arrête, il est super sympa avec moi. 

- S'il a des vues sur toi, je lui mets mon poing dans la figure. 

- C'est trop mignon, répondit-elle en souriant. C'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ta protection, mais je n'en ai pas besoin. 

- Tu es à Serpentard !

- Je sais ce que tu pense de cette maison, Harry, mais ils sont tous super avec moi. Il y a juste mon père qui a failli faire une crise cardiaque quand il a entendu le Choixpeau. 

Ils rièrent. Harry ne comprenait pas. Alors selon elle, les Serpentard pouvaient être autre chose que des brutes sans cervelle ? Impossible. Il retourna se coucher. Le lendemain soir, il retourna à la bibliothèque où l'attendait Lucie. Ils décidèrent de continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé à la fin des vacances, c'est à dire explorer le château. Ils rirent beaucoup, passèrent plusieurs fois près de Rusard ou Miss Teigne, car Harry avait oublié la carte. Tout à coup, il vit le portrait d'un serpent. Il confia la cape à Lucie, et s'avança de quelques pas, presque en courant. Tout à coup, Lucie le vit disparaître devant elle. 'Harry !' cria-t-elle. 'Où es-tu ?'. C'était elle qui avait la cape. Elle courut jusque devant la Grosse Dame, 'pourvu que le mot de passe n'ait pas changé !' espéra-t-elle. 'Espoir !' dit-elle au portrait. Elle entra. Elle cavala jusqu'au dortoir des garçons, attrapa la carte des maraudeurs, réveillant sans faire exprès Ron :

- Lucie, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- C'est Harry ! pas le temps de t'expliquer ! je file !

Ron se rendormit. Lucie galopa jusqu'à l'endroit où son ami avait disparu. La carte ne disait pas où il était. Elle faillit perdre espoir. Puis elle pensa au directeur. Il saurait sûrement. Elle alla à son bureau, espérant qu'il y serait encore. 'Malabar'. La gargouille s'écarta. La fille de Sirius monta l'escalier. Des voix résonnaient en haut. Elle n'osa pas ouvrir la porte. 

- Vous me dites que Voldemort est encore plus puissant qu'il y a quinze ans ? Je me doutais qu'il était puissant, mais à ce point-là !

- Je vous assure, Sirius. Il est en quête de l'immortalité. 

- Comment savez-vous ?

- C'est ce qu'il a toujours recherché. Maintenant, la réunion est ajournée !

- Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non, mais nous avons de la visite, et je pense qu'elle en a assez entendu comme ça. Entre, Lucie. 

Elle obéit. Elle vit son père et le directeur. 

- Lucie ! Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ! s'exclama Sirius. 

- En fait non, mais il y a un petit problème avec Harry. Il a disparut !

- Lucie, tu sais qu'il a une cape d'invisibilité !

- Non, elle a raison. Je sais ce qui s'est passé. Sirius, te rappelles-tu du jeune Daniel Lepkins ?

- Dany ? Oui, mais quel est le rapport ?

- Te souviens-tu ce que tu ressentais en sa présence ?

- L'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, et une certaine ressemblance avec… non ? C'était pas Harry quand même ?

- Si. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais il est retourné vingt ans en arrière. 

*******

- Lucie ? Lucie, où es-tu ?

Lucie n'était plus là. Mais il y avait autre chose. Il se sentait bizarre, comme s'il n'était pas chez lui. Pourtant, il était à Poudlard, il reconnaissait les murs, les tableaux… L'important était de savoir où était Lucie. Pourquoi avait-il oublié cette fichue carte ? Il courut au dortoir, mais la grosse dame ne portait pas les mêmes vêtements que d'habitude. Elle portait une immense robe rouge et or. Harry fila au bureau de Dumbledore. Quand il y arriva, le mot de passe  avait dû être changé, car la gargouille ne bougea pas quand il dit 'malabar'. Heureusement, Dumbledore vint lui ouvrir. Il avait dû se tailler la barbe, qui paraissait plus courte, et moins blanche. Ils montèrent dans le bureau et s'installèrent…


	2. Chapitre 2 : le passé

Chapitre 2 : …le passé…

**Remerciements que j'ai oubliés au premier chapitre :** Merci Rose pour avoir la patience de corriger mes fautes (autant dire qu'il en faut !)

**Remerciements qui n'avaient pas encore lieu d'être au premier chapitre :** Merci encore une fois Lucinda, mais cette fois-ci pour m'avoir piqué mon copain (avec lequel j'avais rompu, mais quand même), merci à Laëtitia pour m'avoir fait comprendre que je suis de la merde et merci à Lucas, Juju, Mél, Guillaume et tous les autres de me supporter encore.

**Résumé général de l'histoire** : Harry rencontre Lucie, la fille de Sirius (qui a été innocenté entre temps). Il passe à peine deux semaines à Poudlard avant de remonter le temps. Il se retrouve donc vingt ans auparavant, alors que James et Lily sont en cinquième.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Lucie se fait un sang d'encre pour Harry qui a disparu devant ses yeux. Dans le passé, Harry se retrouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ne sachant pas qu'il a remonté le temps. 

**Rappel des personnages que j'ai créés et qu'on a oublié depuis le dernier chapitre** : Lucie Black, fille de Sirius et Bithia Black, a étudié pendant quatre ans à Beauxbatons, a été envoyée à Serpentard, à la stupeur de tous, Harry le premier, se fait draguer par Draco.

**Disclamer :** devinez quoi ! les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! Comment ça cette phrase ne me donne pas droit au prix de la révélation de l'année ? C'est injuste ! Bon, revenons en aux faits, les persos, ils sont tous à JKR snif, sauf Bithia et Lucie Black, ceux-là au moins ils sont à moi. Je ne reçois aucun argent pour ce que j'écris.

Lucie retourna, abasourdie, à son dortoir. C'est là qu'elle s'apperçut qu'elle avait encore la cape et la carte. Elle décida de les confier à Ron, c'était le meilleur ami de Harry. Elle se glissa silencieusement dans le dortoir des garçons de cinquième année de Gryffondor. Celui de Harry. Elle parlait comme s'il était encore là. Il faudrait qu'elle se mette ça en tête. Il était dans le passé. Elle ne pouvait l'accepter. Elle déposa les affaires de Harry et retourna se coucher.

*******

Une fois assis, Harry demanda :

- Professeur Dumbledore, vous…

- Tu connais donc mon nom ! Mais je n'ai malheureusement pas l'honneur de connaître le tien.

- Mais, c'est moi ! Harry !

- Non, désolé, cela ne me dit rien.

- Harry Potter !

- Aurais-tu un lien de parenté avec James Potter ?

- C'est mon père ! répondit Harry, excédé.

- Impossible, James a quinze ans et pas de petite amie connue.

- Qu… Quoi ?

Harry venait de comprendre : il était retourné vingt ans en arrière. C'est pour ça que Lucie avait disparu, que le château lui semblait différent, que la grosse dame était habillée différement, que Dumbledore avait la barbe plus courte…

- Pas ça, murmura-t-il, mais assez fort pour que Dumbledore l'entende.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Je suis retourné dans le passé.

- Tu viens du futur ?

- Du présent.

- Le présent est toujours défini comme le moment où tu te trouves.

- Je veux retourner chez moi !

Harry pensait à toute vitesse. Il allait pouvoir rencontrer son père et son parrain. Mais il devrait les quitter. Pourquoi pensait-il déjà à ça ? Il allait pouvoir rester avec eux ! Mais comment était-il revenu dans le passé ?

- Je ne peux rien pour toi. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est te faire passer pour un nouvel élève le temps de trouver un moyen de repartir. Ton nouveau nom sera Daniel Lepkins. Connais-tu le Choixpeau ?

- Oui, je l'ai déjà utilisé… l'utiliserait… deux fois, tenta Harry pendant que Dumbledore lui posait le Choixpeau sur la tête.

- Ouh lala… de l'ingéniosité, du courage, commença le Choixpeau. Mmmh, pas beaucoup de respect pour les réglements. Ah ah ! Tu ferais un bon Serpentard, mais… GRYFFONDOR !

- Cool ! dit Harry. Ma maison.

- J'ai déjà envoyé des elfes te préparer un lit dans une petite chambre au troisième étage de la tour nord.

- Je connais le chemin.

- Avant d'y aller, j'ai trois petites choses à te dire. D'abord, je vais changer ton apparence. Lukia !

Harry se sentit grandir de quelques centimètres. Lorsque cela fut fini, Dumbledore lui indiqua un miroir. Il était plus musclé, avait les yeux bleus, et des cheveux blonds ondulés un peu plus longs qu'avant. La forme de son visage avait changé. Il s'était allongé. Il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes. Il murmura en souriant :

- On dirait Brad Pitt !

- Qui ?

- Un homme de mon présent.

- Ah ! Maintenant, ta nouvelle vie. Ton nom est donc Daniel Lepkins. Tu as été exclu de Durmstrang…

- Je ne veux pas être allé à Durmstrang !

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

- Et pourquoi j'ai été renvoyé ?

- Sans raison aucune.

- Là, ça me va !

- Ton père et toi, vous êtes venus vous installer à Londres pour que tu puisses t'inscrire à Poudlard. Il travaille à la section 'Classement des Moldus décédés' du ministère de la Magie. Tu ne peux malheureusement pas rentrer chez lui pendant les vacances car il a beaucoup de travail.

- Et ma mère ?

- Assassinée par un Mangemort il y a deux ans. Je pense que c'est tout. Tu peux broder un peu autour. Mais si un seul mot de ta véritable identité sortait de ta bouche, je serais contraint de te faire utiliser un retourneur de temps. J'en arrive alors à mon deuxième point. Je te prête ce retourneur de temps qui te permettra, si tu fais une erreur, de retourner une heure en arrière pour la réctifier. Mais attention ! Si tu entres en contact avec un 'toi' d'un autre temps, je ne peux certifier de ce qui se passera.

- Et le troisième point ?

- Demain matin, un elfe te réveillera et te conduira jusqu'à mon bureau. J'annoncerais ta présence au petit déjeuner. Tu entreras alors officiellement à Poudlard.

*******

Lucie se réveilla très tôt ce matin-là. Elle s'habilla et partit à la grande salle. Draco était déjà là et semblait l'attendre. Elle lui dit bonjour et voulut aller voir Hermione qui était déjà installée, un livre devant elle, sa cuillère pleine de céréales à la main, immobile, en pleine reflexion. Mais le garçon l'attrappa par le bras et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Luce, tu sais, ici, la réputation est très importante. Les Serpentard ne fréquentent jamais les Gryffondor. Si tu veux les voir, il vaut mieux le faire en cachette.

- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire, lui répondit-elle, d'un ton sans réplique. Pourtant, continua-t-elle plus doucement, je vais suivre ton conseil. Et, depuis quand tu m'appelles Luce ?

Draco lui sourit, et ils se rassirent. Ils discutèrent un moment, et le Serpentard s'apperçut qu'elle était triste de ne pas pouvoir aller parler à Hermione, Ron et Cho. Il finit par lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Si tu veux, je peux te prêter ma cape d'invisibilité, et tu pourras leur parler.

Sa récompense fut un sourire qui illumina le visage de Lucie. Cela lui mit du baume au cœur, car il avait beaucoup d'affection pour la jeune fille.

*******

- Daniel Lepkins doit se lever ! Daniel Lepkins est attendu par le professeur Dumbledore !

- Si Daniel Lepkins doit se lever, va le réveiller lui, pas moi ! Ah, oui, c'est vrai, je suis Daniel Lepkins.

- Le professeur Dumbledore attend Daniel Lepkins dans une demie-heure dans la grande salle. Tabby conduira Daniel Lepkins. Tabby vient chercher Daniel Lepkins dans vingt minutes.

Harry se leva, commençant à se rappeler où il était. Il s'habilla, prit ses affaires (c'est à dire ses lunettes, et… c'est tout) et attendit l'elfe, qui arriva quelques instants plus tard. Ils descendirent à la grande salle, et entrèrent par une porte située derrière la table des professeurs. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva et, dit aux élèves présents, qui avaient l'air étonnés de voir Harry :

- Mr Daniel Lepkins a dû s'inscrire à notre école après avoir été renvoyé de Durmstrang en cours d'année.

On entendit une voix crier :

- Et pourquoi a-t-il été renvoyé ?

- Silence, Mr Black. Ni Mr Lepkins, ni moi n'en avons la réponse. Il a été réparti hier et ira à… Vous n'aimez pas le suspense ? Il ira à Gryffondor !

Harry rejoignit les Gryffondor et s'assit à côté de sa mère. Elle entama la discussion, tout en mangeant ses œufs et son bacon :

- Je me présente : Aliana Evans. Je suis préfète, et je pense que nous sommes dans le même niveau. Je suis en cinquième. Et toi ?

- Moi aussi, lui répondit Harry en souriant. Tu pourrais me présenter les professeurs et quelques élèves ?

- Si tu veux. A gauche, c'est notre professeur de Divination, Miss Selina, elle est aussi directrice de notre maison. Juste à côté d'elle,  c'est Mrs Gobe-Planche, notre professeur de Soins aux créatures magiques. Mrs McGonnagal, notre professeur de Métamorphoses. Mr Heir, notre professeur de potions, directeur de la maison Serpentard. Miss Dupree, d'origine française, notre professeur de Duel. Mr Binns, notre professeur d'Histoire de la magie…

Harry éclata de rire : c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Binns vivant !!!

- Pourquoi ris-tu ? demanda Lily, un peu vexée.

- C'est juste que… ce professeur ressemble à un fantôme. Il continua à voix basse : j'aurais pû trouver mieux, quand même !!!

- Quoi ?

- Non, non, rien, continue.

 Elle continua sa liste, jusqu'à en arriver au plus interessant :

- Le dernier à droite, c'est Mr Bright, il enseigne la Défense contre les forces du mal. Maintenant les élèves : voici Key Jordan, notre préfet en chef. Là-bas, ce sont les Maraudeurs, James Potter et sa bande, Sirius Black, Rémus Lupin et Peter Petigrow.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de les porter dans ton cœur !

- Ils me détestent, je ne sais pas pourquoi, et ils n'arrêtent pas de faire perdre des points aux Gryffondors ! A l'autre table, Rogue et sa bande de Serpentard attardés mentaux.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup non plus, à ce que je vois, remarqua Harry sans même regarder les élèves en question.

- C'est le chouchou de Heir, à cause de lui, on arrête pas de perdre des points. Heureusement qu'il y a le Quidditch pour les rattrapper.

- Qui est dans l'équipe ?

- Key est batteur et capitaine. Black est l'autre batteur. Les poursuiveuses sont Camilla von Barstein, ma meilleure amie, Amelia Pebble, une troisième année, et Catharina Sanders, une petite peste de septième. Et enfin, le gardien est William Stint, le sixième année là-bas.

- Mais qui est l'attrappeur ?

- C'est Potter. Bon je te donne ton emploi du temps, et, si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner au premier cours.

- Je veux bien, merci.

Le premier cours était un cours de potions de deux heures avec Heir. Harry dut s'asseoir entre Peter et son père… non… James. Il essaya d'entamer la discussion, mais Heir n'était visiblement pas le genre à laisser bavarder ses élèves. Harry se contenta donc d'éplucher ses yeux de tétard et de les ajouter à sa potion qui bouillonait sur le feu. Mais lorsque le cours fut terminé, il commença à discuter avec les Maraudeurs :

- J'ai entendu dire que vous alliez être mes nouveaux 'colocataires'. Je me présente : Daniel Lepkins.

Malgré un instant d'hésitation, Sirius fut le premier à lui répondre :

- Oui. Moi, c'est Sirius Black. Le grand brun décoiffé à lunettes, c'est James Potter.

Harry se tourna vers son futur père et lui sourit. Sirius continua :

- Le roux aux yeux verts là-bas, c'est Rémus Lupin.

Le visiteur du futur se tourna vers le loup-garou qui le salua joyeusement :

- Salut Lepkins ! Et Sirius, mes yeux ne sont pas verts !

- Si. Et le dernier au bout, c'est Peter Pettigrow.

Harry ne se retourna même pas et demanda :

- On a quoi maintenant, Si… Black ?

- SCM, lui répondit-il, lui expliquant ensuite: Soins aux créatures magiques. Tu a pris quoi comme options ?

- SCM et Divination.

- Comme nous trois. Pete a pris Arithmancie et Etude des Runes.

Les cours se passèrent plutôt bien pour la première journée. Harry faillit mourir de rire à cause des surnoms des profs : la vampire, le croque-mort, vous-m'accompagnerez-après-le-cours-chez-le-directeur, la mangeuse d'escargots…

*******

Lucie prit la cape que Draco lui tendait, et se glissa dessous. Elle était superbe. Lucie se dirigea vers la bibliothèque où elle trouverait certainement Hermione. En effet, elle la vit, à la table la plus éloignée de l'entrée. Elle s'approcha d'elle, et lui murmura doucement :

- Hermione, c'est moi, Lucie. Sors de la bibliothèque, tourne à droite, prends le premier escalier à gauche, monte deux étages, puis tu trouveras presque en face de toi un tableau représentant un phénix. Le mot de passe est Godric. Je t'y attends.

Elle sortit de la bibliothèque et partit attendre Hermione. Elle cacha la cape de Draco. Son amie arriva quelques instants plus tard :

- J'espère que c'est important. Je trav…

- Oui c'est important. Tu n'as pas remarqué une absence ce matin ?

- Ce matin, j'avais potions, et je n'ai rien remarqué.

- Tu n'as même pas vu que Harry n'était pas là ?

- Maintenant que tu me le dis…

- Il est reparti vingt ans dans le passé !

- Quoi ? Il faut qu'on le ramène !

- C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de votre, à Ron, Cho et toi !

- Mais tu ne peux pas nous fréquenter en public parce que tu es à Serpentard ! Je l'ai vu ce matin quand tu as voulu me parler ! Pourquoi tu te laisses marcher sur les pieds par Draco ?

- Ce sont mes affaires, et puis d'abord, je ne me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds !

- Je te fais confiance. Mais si j'étais toi…

- Tu n'es pas moi, c'est tout !

Il y avait une fureur dans les yeux d'Hermione qui aurait gelé Lucie. Pas la même fureur que celle de Harry et Ron quand on parlait de Draco. C'était plus profond. Lucie ne pouvait identifier ce qui n'allait pas, mais il y avait quelque chose. Elle reprit plus doucement :

- Je m'excuse. Pour le moment, j'essaie de m'intégrer à Serpentard, alors il ne vaut mieux pas que je me fasse remarquer.

- Tu as raison. Pardonne-moi. Si on veux retrouver Harry, il faut qu'on évite les disputes. Tu veux que je prévienne Ron et Cho ?

- Oui, ce serait sympa de ta part.

- Voilà ce que je propose. On fait des recherches chacun de notre côté et on se retrouve ici, mettons une fois par semaine.

- Bonne idée. Disons le jeudi à vingt heures, personne n'a cours.

- Ça me va. 

*******

Le soir, Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil au coin du feu dans la salle commune. Il écouta longuement parler Sirius qui faisait la liste de ses conquêtes. Très longue liste d'ailleurs. Il finit par aller se coucher, immédiatement suivi par Don Juan :

- Pourquoi tu nous as menti tout à l'heure ?

- Je n'ai menti à personne !

- Tu n'es pas Daniel Lepkins.

- Si, je t'assure que je suis Daniel Lepkins.

- Tu mens encore !

Presque par réflexe, Harry mit sa main gauche sur son poignet droit pour cacher la gourmette de son père. Sirius fut rapide :

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

- Rien, rien. Mais Sirius lui attrappa le poignet et vit le prénom inscrit sur la gourmette :

- James. Ton prénom est donc James !

- Non.

- Tu dis la vérité, mais…

Il descendit en courant vers la salle commune. Harry s'allongea et put enfin souffler. Si Sirius découvrait quoi que ce soit, il devrait retourner en arrière, et il avait marre des voyages temporels. Sirius revint dans le dortoir, essouflé, suivi d'un James étonné. Ce fut, comme à son habitude, Don Juan qui commença à parler :

- Pourquoi tu portes la même gourmette que James ?

- Je ne sais pas !

- Tu mens ! Tu sais pourquoi !

- Pourquoi tu m'accuses de mentir ? Tu ne me connais même pas !

- Je le sais, c'est tout !

Harry enleva sa gourmette. Il aurait dû penser à la poser plus tôt ! Après l'avoir regardée pendant un instant, il demanda à James :

- Tu me passes la tienne pour que je les compare ?

Elles étaient strictement identiques, à la moindre éraflure près. Il n'avait rien pour démentir ce que disait Sirius. Comment allait-il se débrouiller ? Il pensa au Retourneur de Temps. Sirius se pencha vers James, qui sortit du dortoir et revint avec les deux autres Maraudeurs. L'animagus chien leur murmura quelque chose que Harry ne put entendre. Ils se retournèrent vers lui et James lui dit :

- Nous avons délibéré :  nous pensons que tu as une bonne raison de nous cacher ton identité, alors on ne te pose plus de questions. Mais chaque fois qu'on a besoin d'aide, tu devras être à notre disposition.

- Ça me va, dit Harry avec un grand sourire.


	3. Chapitre 3 : est la clé

Chapitre 3 : …est la clé…

**Résumé général de l'histoire** : Harry rencontre Lucie, la fille de Sirius (qui a été innocenté entre temps). Il passe à peine deux semaines à Poudlard avant de remonter le temps. Il se retrouve donc vingt ans auparavant, alors que James et Lily sont en cinquième. 

**Résumé du chapitre précédent** : Lucie et Hermione, après une violente dispute à propos de Draco, décident de se liguer avec Ron et Cho pour retrouver Harry, qui, ils le savent, est retourné dans le passé. À propos de Harry, il a failli se faire découvrir par Sirius qui sait quand il ment. Lily déteste James et les Maraudeurs en général. Ah ! et rappelez-lui que le fait de porter la gourmette de son père alors qu'on est pas censé être né n'est pas une idée géniale !

**Rappel des personnages que j'ai créés et qu'on a oublié depuis le dernier chapitre** :

Lucie Black : fille de Sirius et Bithia Black, elle a étudié pendant quatre ans à Beauxbatons. A Poudlard, elle a été envoyée à Serpentard, à la stupeur de tous, Harry le premier. Elle se fait draguer par Draco. 

Miss Selina : professeur de Divination dans le temps des Maraudeurs. Elle a été baptisée 'la vampire' par les Maraudeurs à cause de sa pâleur. 

Mr Heir : professeur de Potions, directeur des Serpentard. Il est dénommé par les Maraudeurs 'vous-m'accompagnerez-après-le-cours-chez-le-directeur'. 

Miss Dupree : professeur de Duel. Son surnom, donné par les Maraudeurs, est 'la mangeuse d'escargots'. 

Mr Bright : professeur de DCFM. Son surnom, toujours donné par les Maraudeurs, est 'le croque-mort'. 

Camilla von Barstein : meilleure amie de Lily, poursuiveuse à Gryffondor. 

Key Jordan : préfet-en-chef de Gryffondor, Harry le soupçonne d'être le père de Lee. 

Daniel Lepkins : c'est le nom de Harry dans le passé. 

**Disclamer :** tous les personnages sont à moi ! et rien qu'à moi ! non, je rigole, ou plutôt je rêve en couleurs. C'est tout tout tout à JKR (sauf les persos cités juste au-dessus qui sont à moi). Et je ne reçois toujours pas de sous pour ce que j'écris. 

**Note :** encore merci beaucoup à Rose pour me corriger mes nombreuses fautes de frappe et pour m'avoir beaucoup aidée pour certains passages (comme la fin de ce chapitre).

**Re-Note :** je vous laisse avec un gros cliffangher à la fin, mais le chapitre IV ne devrait pas tarder (il est écrit, corrigé et re-corrigé et en cours de la dernière étape de correction : la re-re-correction). Biz tout le monde ! R&R please !

Lucie avait fini les cours. Elle s'installa dans la bibliothèque au lion et commença à chercher dans les livres. Elle était sûre qu'elle ne trouverait rien dans la bibliothèque de l'école. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur un grand fauteuil rouge sang, posa un livre ('Conséquences d'un voyage spatio-temporel') sur ses genoux et le lut tout en limant ses longs ongles. Alors qu'elle en était au chapitre traitant des principaux moyens de se suicider en retournant dans le temps, elle entendit une voix féminine dire : 'Godric'. 

*******

- Lepkins, debout !

- Mais quoi à la fin ? On est samedi !

- Tu nous as fait une promesse, et le moment est venu de l'honorer. 

- Tu me laisses m'habiller d'abord ?

- Tu as cinq minutes. 

Harry se félicita d'avoir pris sa douche la veille. Il mit un des uniformes que Dumbledore lui avait prêté. Il bailla, puis finit par descendre. Les quatre Maraudeurs l'attendaient en bas. Ce fut Sirius qui commença à parler :

- Tu en as mis du temps !

- Black, s'il te plait ! Tu as vu l'heure ? Cela coûtait à Harry d'appeler les Maraudeurs par leur nom de famille, mais il était bien obligé. 

- Six heures du matin, pourquoi ? Bon, notre service maintenant ! Tu dois aller aux cuisines et demander aux elfes de maison de mettre ceci dans le jus de citrouille du déjeuner. 

- D'accord, j'y vais, dit Harry après avoir saisi la fiole que lui tendait James. 

Il se dirigea vers les cuisines, puis se rappelant qu'il n'était pas censé savoir où elles se situaient, il se retourna vers les quatre adolescents du passé. 

- Euh… Où sont les cuisines ?

- Au rez-de-chaussée, troisième couloir à droite après le bureau de Rusard. Un tableau avec une poire, tu la chatouilles et tu y es. 

*******

Pendant ce temps-là :

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ce type ? demanda Peter. 

- J'en sais rien, Pete, mais il est vraiment bizarre, lui répondit James. 

- Je pense qu'il faut découvrir qui il est, mais sans qu'il devine qu'on enquête sur lui. 

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Siri. Pet', tu peux chercher s'il y a quelque chose sur lui dans les arbres généalogiques ?

- D'accord, Rem. Jamesy, j'ai peut-être une idée pour toi. Peut-être qu'une certaine préfète pourrait nous aider. 

- J'ai compris, je l'espionne et si ça marche pas, je la drague. J'espère que le plan A suffira. J'ai pas envie de sortir avec cette furie. Siri, dis-nous quand il ment, et essaie de piquer son dossier. 

- Bonne idée, et toi, Rem, tu commence à préparer un véritaserum. 

- Là, par contre, il y a un problème. Il me faut une plume de Jobberknoll. 

- Il y en a un qui sait où en trouver une ? demanda Sirius. 

- Peut-être à Pré-au-Lard, mais je te rappelle que McGonnagall nous a à l'œil, et que si on disparaît, elle va se poser des questions, le contredit James. Déjà qu'on a du mal la nuit, alors le jour. 

- Je file voir le tableau d'affichage, déclara Peter. 

- Et après, vous trouvez que Dany est bizarre. 

- Euh… Siri, depuis quand tu l'appelles Dany ? demanda James. 

- Je l'ai appelé Dany ? Ses amis hochèrent la tête. C'est bizarre, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte. Mais c'est vrai que même si je le trouve étrange, je trouve qu'il est super sympa, et aussi qu'il te ressemble, James. 

- Quoi ?

- Il a raison, dit Remus. 

- Bon, je vais mettre mon plan A en action, annonça James. 

- Si jamais tu mets le plan B en action, appelle-moi, je veux voir ça ! demanda Sirius. 

- Ça m'arrivera le jour où tu sortiras avec Lin Chang !

- Eh ! Je vois pas pourquoi elle résisterait à mon charme légendaire !

Alors que James venait de monter, Peter revint essouflé, suivi quelques secondes plus tard par Harry. 

- Week-end à Pré-au-Lard la semaine avant Halloween !

- Cool, on va pouvoir acheter une pl… des plumes en sucre !

- Mission accomplie ! Qu'est-ce que va faire cette potion ? demanda Harry. 

- Secret défense ! lui répliqua Sirius. Tu sauras bien assez tôt. 

- Eh, mais où est James ? questionna Peter. 

- Dans le dortoir, lui répondit Remus, puis il prit son auriculaire droit entre son pouce et son index gauches. Harry ne comprit pas ce signe, mais il devina qu'il voulait dire 'tais-toi'. Le voyageur du temps finit par dire :

- J'ai oublié quelque chose dans mon dortoir, il faut que j'y aille. 

Les Maraudeurs voulurent le retenir, mais il finit par les convaincre. Comme il avait pensé, lorsqu'il arriva dans le dortoir, James n'était pas là. Il ouvrit la malle de son père et se mit à fouiller. Il trouva la carte du Maraudeur, mais pas la cape. Il rangea le tout, et entendit quelqu'un marmonner :

- Je hais cette fille !

- Pap… Potter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est mon dortoir aussi !

- Désolé, l'habitude. 

- Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

- C'est Evans. Elle m'énerve. 

- Ne vas pas me dire que tu étais en train de mater !

- Euh… ouimainonmaisimaivoilaquoi !

- Superbe cape !

- Ah, ça. Euh, oui en effet, je…

- Pourquoi tu bégaies ?

James se traita intérieurement d'idiot. D'abord, il s'était fait marché sur le pied par cette petite peste d'Evans, ensuite Lepkins avait vu sa cape. Il se justifia :

- C'est une cape d'invisibilité. Je m'en suis servi pour… ensorceler son devoir, pour qu'elle ne puisse pas le rendre, ça te va ?

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier. 

- Vraiment bizarre, ce type, se dit James. Je lui dis le premier truc qui me passe par la tête, il me trouve avec un objet très rare dans les mains, et ça ne l'étonne même pas. Ça ne donne pas envie d'aller à Durmstrang. 

*******

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer une adolescente :

- Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu n'as pas honte ?

- Honte de quoi ?

- Harry a disparu, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de te limer les ongles !

Lucie n'aimait vraiment pas cette fille. On aurait dit qu'elle était incapable de comprendre les autres. Égoïste vivant dans un autre monde, elle était vraiment insupportable. 

- Je peux faire deux choses à la fois. Et les ongles limés, c'est très pratique, regarde. 

Elle traça une ligne horizontale avec son index, et Hermione eut la bouche fermée. Elle ne pouvait plus parler. Lucie refit le tracé dans l'autre sens, et Hermione put à nouveau parler :

- Tu es vraiment une peste !

- Je peux canaliser ma magie à travers mes ongles. Vous n'apprenez pas ça à Poudlard ?

Hermione n'aimait vraiment pas cette fille. On aurait dit qu'elle se croyait mieux que les autres. Imbue d'elle-même, venant d'un autre monde, elle était vraiment insupportable. 

- Retourne voir ton chef suprême, Draco-le-Mangemort, et fous-moi la paix !

- Moi, je ne t'ai rien fait ! Si ça ne te plait pas, tu n'as qu'à retourner voir ton copain, le roux. 

- Et ça se dit experte en psychologie !

Et la dispute continua…

*******

Harry décida de redescendre dans la salle commune, où il avait vu Lily, Camilla, Bithia, et Sibylle. Il appréciait d'être avec les jeunes filles. Elles, au moins, elles ne le regardaient pas en le soupçonnant à chaque instant de mentir !

- Salut ! Vous allez bien ?

- Oui et toi, Daniel ?

- Bien, merci. 

Les filles et lui s'appelaient par leurs prénoms, ce qui était bien plus agréable. Ils descendirent manger. Sirius d'approcha de Harry et lui murmura :

- Ne bois pas de jus de citrouille !

Il s'éloigna et s'assit à côté des trois autres Maraudeurs. Tout le monde commença à manger. Sirius prit son verre,  se leva et s'exclama :

- Je voudrais porter un toast, si les professeurs sont d'accord, au professeur Dumbledore, qui est un excellent directeur. Grâce à lui, j'ai pris goût à l'école. En entrant dans ce monde, j'étais effrayé, mais aujourd'hui, je me sens dans mon élément. Comme si j'avais enfin mérité de vivre réellement, d'être respecté, apprécié. Cette vie est une seconde chance pour moi, et je pense parler au nom de nombreux élèves de Poudlard.  À votre santé professeur !

Tout le monde tendit son verre à ses lèvres. Seuls Harry, les Maraudeurs et McGonnagall ne burent pas. Tout ceux qui n'avaient pas fait le bon choix semblèrent soudain vieillir de cinquante ans, Dumbledore compris. McGonnagall hurla :

- BLACK ! POTTER ! DANS MON BUREAU TOUT DE SUITE !!!

- Mais, madame, on a rien fait !

- QUATRE HEURES DE RETENUE CHACUN !

- Madame, vous savez que vous êtes très belle dans cette robe ?

- Merci beaucoup, dit-elle, radoucie. Puis soudainement, elle sembla comprendre, et dans un sourire presque angélique, sans hausser le ton, elle ajouta : Black, vous ne m'aurez pas ainsi. Messieurs Potter, Black, Pettigrow, Lupin et Lepkins, les dates de vos quatre heures de retenue vous seront communiquées ultérieurement. 

*******

- Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver, espèce de vieille harpie ! s'écria Hermione. 

- Serait-il imaginable pour toi d'arrêter de hurler comme une goule ? lui répliqua Lucie. 

Soudain, elle sentit comme… des mains invisibles la poussant en arrière. Par reflexe, elle ferma les yeux, ce qui ne lui permit pas de voir qu'il était arrivé la même chose à Hermione. Elle entendit une voix masculine, à la fois froide et amusée :

- Eh ! Les filles !

Lucie et Hermione reconnurent immédiatement la personne qui avait parlé :

- Draco ?!?

- Malefoy ?!?

L'interpellé apparut soudain dans un bruissement de tissu, et cacha sa cape derrière son dos pour que Hermione ne la voit. 

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Lucie, soudain livide. 

- Je t'ai suivie, Luce, lui répondit Draco dans un grand sourire innocent. 

- Comment tu as fait pour qu'on ne te voit pas ? le questionna la Gryffondor. 

- La potion de Wells (celui qui trouve d'où vient ce nom a gagné !), et puis d'abord, pourquoi je te parle ? lui rétorqua Draco, d'un ton haineux. 

- Je le hais, je le hais, je le hais ! pensa Hermione. 

- Pourquoi vous vous battiez ?

- Mêle toi de tes affaires, espèce de fils-à-Mangemort !

- Je la hais, je la hais, je la hais ! pensa Lucie. Elle continua à voix haute :

- Nous n'étions pas d'accord sur… Hermione réflechissait rapidement. Draco ne devait pas savoir la vérité. 

- … La meilleure façon de…

- Retrouver Harry, la coupa Lucie. 

- Je la hais, je la hais, je la hais ! pensa Hermione. 

- Potter a donc réellement disparu ? demanda Draco. Je bénis ce jour !

Si Lucie ne l'avait pas retenue, Hermione aurait sûrement mis son poing dans la figure de Draco. 

- Vous ne savez pas où il est ?

- Il est retourné dans le passé. 

- Pourvu qu'il y reste !

Cette fois, Lucie ne chercha même pas à retenir la Gryffondor qui se précipita pour le giffler. Mais Draco fit un pas en arrière, et Hermione, brisée dans son élan, trébucha et se rattrappa à la seule chose qu'elle avait sous la main, c'est-à-dire l'écusson de Serpentard de Draco. Ce dernier s'effondra sur son ennemie, et Lucie ne put que rire de la situation. 

*******

Harry était seul dans sa chambre. Il profitait de ce que les Maraudeurs 'maraudent' on-ne-sait-où, et de ce que les filles s'occupent de leur devoir de Divination pour écrire une lettre à Lucie. Il la cacherait sous le coussin du fauteuil dans la petite bibliothèque, et il espérait qu'elle passerait le temps et que Lucie la trouverait. 

_Poudlard, le 25 septembre_

_Chère Lucie, _

_De la où je suis, je pense fort à toi. Le jour où nous avons trouvé le tableau du serpent, je suis retourné de vingt ans en arrière. Tu me manques. Vous me manquez tous, Ron, Hermione, Cho, peut-être même Malefoy. J'ai pu rencontrer mes parents, les tiens, quelques professeurs, comme McGonagall, Dumbledore, Rogue (j'aurais pû m'en passer !), Trelawney (elle est adorable)… J'aime beaucoup l'endroit où je suis, mais il est vrai que je ne m'y sens pas chez moi. J'aimerais tellement être avec toi, continuer à explorer Poudlard…_

                Il n'eut pas le cœur de continuer. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il les ferma. La sensation passa. Mais il voulut terminer la lettre au plus vite. 

                _Passe le bonjour à tout le monde de ma part (sauf à Malefoy, bien entendu !). __I miss you. _

_Harry. _

*******

                Du côté des Maraudeurs :

- Pete, tu me marches sur le pied !

- Le propriétaire de l'oreille qui est dans ma bouche est prié de récupérer son bien !

- Qui est celui qui me plante son coude dans la cuisse ?

- C'est moi, Jamesy chou !

- Sirius Thomas Black !

- Silence. J'entends des bruits de pas. 

- Thanks, Rem. 

Effectivement, de l'autre côté de la cloison du minuscule placard où ils étaient enfermés, trois personnes entrèrent : le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Heir et Miss Selina. Sirius, rien qu'en entendant sa voix, se demanda comment les élèves pouvaient l'appeler professeur. Elle était si belle et si gentille. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-elle devenue professeur, telle était la question. 

- Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas lever la sanction ?

- Miss Selina, vous a-t-on demandé votre avis ?

- Madame, vous êtes trop sévère. Cette farce était très amusante !

- Evidemment, quand on a dix-neuf ans, il est agréable de grandir un peu !

- Je sais que votre âge est indiscible, mais…

- Je ne vous permets pas !

- Mesdames ! S'il vous plaît ! La sanction a déjà été donnée par le professeur Dumbledore en personne : ils devront récurer les chaudrons de la salle de potions. Et ce n'est pas la directrice de leur maison qui va faire tomber la punition !

- Les pauvres, vous n'allez tout de même pas les enfermer quatre heures dans ce cachot ?

- Mademoiselle ! Ma salle n'est pas un cachot ! Je m'en vais, j'ai des copies à corriger !

- Et moi des cours à préparer !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, et une voix douce dit :

- Ils croient vraiment que je vais gober ça ?

Sirius, qui tentait de se retenir d'éclater de rire depuis un moment, finit par pousser un gloussement. Miss Sélina ouvrit le placard…

*******

- Lucie, tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit et je te promets une mort affreuse !

- Sur ce point-là, je suis d'accord avec la Sang-de-Bourbe ! ajouta Draco, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied dans les tibias de la part d'Hermione. 

- Vous inquiétez pas, je dirais rien à personne, les rassura Lucie, avant de se remettre à rire. 

Mais lorqu'elle retourna s'asseoir, elle vit un morceau de parchemin dépasser sous le cousssin du fauteuil. Il semblait assez ancien, et l'écriture était celle de :

- Harry. Il a pensé à moi, murmura Lucie. Hermione, tu n'as pas des devoirs à faire ? Draco, tu ne devais pas aider Rogue à préparer son prochain cours ?

- Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma Luce ? demanda doucement Draco. 

- TA Luce ? riait Hermione. TA Luce ? Bon, j'y vais, j'ai rendez-vous avec Ron. 

- Toi, et Weasley ? Quel beau couple !

- Ferme-la, Malefoy. Ça te changera ! répliqua Hermione. Et elle sortit. 

- Alors ma puce, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, rien Draco. Tu es sûr que tu ne devais pas aller voir Rogue ?

- Je me fiche de ça. Je n'irais pas tant que je ne serais pas certain que tu vas bien. 

- Je te le promets. Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer !

- Bon, je te crois. Je te laisse. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de partir. 

Elle resta seule et lut la lettre…

*******

Les Maraudeurs et Harry revenaient de leur punition, épuisés mais souriants. Ils avaient tout prévu pour éloigner Heir et s'amuser. Ils avaient même réussi à installer une espèce de petite bombe à retardement dans la potion que le professeur préparait, et quand ce dernier revint, le liquide lui sauta au visage. Couvert de pustules de couleurs peu enviables, il leur demanda poliment 'd'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était' et leur promis que s'ils répétaient quoi que ce soit de ce qu'il venait de voir 'des forces magiques plus grandes que ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer les combattraient jusqu'à leur mort'. 

*******

Remus dormit très profondément cette nuit là. Un sommeil sans rêve, sans étranges sensations que lui procuraient sa condition de loup-garou. Souvent, alors que son corps dormait, son esprit était toujours éveillé, ses sens frémissants à la moindre odeur, au moindre mouvement,  au moindre changement d'atmosphère, au moindre souffle émit trop près de lui… Il avait toujours grand peine à trouver le sommeil et une fois ceci fait, il ne dormait jamais complètement, en alerte constante. Ceci lui avait d'ailleurs valu ses grandes cernes sous ses yeux dorés si tristes. Ce soir, on aurait dit que ses sens se reposaient eux aussi, le laissant en paix… paix de courte durée hélas. 

Ce fut aux alentours de minuit qu'un hurlement failli lui percer les tympans, le faisant sursauter. D'un bond il fut hors de son lit et prévint ses amis. Ensemble, bien que peu réveillés, ils coururent jusqu'à la tour d'où provenaient les cris, Remus les guidant. Arrivés en haut, ils virent avec horreur le corps d'une jeune fille aux cheveux auburn étendu au sol. Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer à tout rompre, se serrer jusqu'à lui faire mal. Etait-ce possible que… ? Non… Pas ça… Il se précipita si vite auprès d'elle que les autres ne purent le suivre, arrivant donc le premier près du corps inanimé. C'était elle… il ne s'était donc pas trompé… Sentant sa gorge se nouer, il prit délicatement son poignet dans sa main. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine lorsqu'il constata qu'il ne sentait pas son pouls.  Dans un dernier élan d'espoir, il approcha sa joue près de la bouche de la jeune fille, resta presque une minute au dessus du corps, essayant à tout prix de détecter le moindre signe… 

Les Maraudeurs s'étaient approchés à leur tour, beaucoup plus doucement, restant légèrement à l'écart comme par respect. Ils suivaient de très près les gestes de ce nouvel arrivant qui les intriguait tant. Ils le virent se relever lentement et se tourner vers eux. 

Sa gorge était sèche, nouée. Jamais il n'aurait cru… Voyant à travers ses yeux déjà embués les regards interrogatifs des Maraudeurs, il se racla doucement la gorge rassemblant ce qu'il lui restait de force pour répondre à leur question muette. 

- Lily est morte. 


	4. Chapitre 4 : du futur

Chapitre 4 : … du futur…

**Résumé général de l'histoire :** Harry rencontre Lucie, la fille de Sirius (qui a été innocenté entre temps). Il passe à peine deux semaines à Poudlard avant de remonter le temps. Il se retrouve donc vingt ans auparavant, alors que James et Lily sont en cinquième. 

**Résumé du chapitre précédent : **les Maraudeurs vont devoir passer quatre heures de retenue à récurer des chaudrons dans la salle de classe (le cachot quoi) de Heir. Harry a écrit une lettre à Lucie qui a traversé le temps. Hermione, Lucie et Draco se sont fait une petite bataille d'insultes. Ah, oui, j'ai failli oublier, Lily est morte. 

**Rappel des personnages que j'ai créés et qu'on a oublié depuis le dernier chapitre** :

Lucie Black : fille de Sirius et Bithia Black, elle a étudié pendant quatre ans à Beauxbatons. A Poudlard, elle a été envoyée à Serpentard, à la stupeur de tous, Harry le premier. Elle se fait draguer par Draco. 

Miss Selina : professeur de Divination dans le temps des Maraudeurs. Elle a été baptisée 'la vampire' par les Maraudeurs à cause de sa pâleur. Elle est super sympa et incapable de punir un élève. Elle peut par contre lancer des vannes à McGonagall. 

Mr Heir : professeur de Potions, directeur des Serpentard. Il est dénommé par les Maraudeurs 'vous-m'accompagnerez-après-le-cours-chez-le-directeur'. Il déteste tous les élèves, n'aime pas beaucoup les profs non plus d'ailleurs. 

Miss Dupree : professeur de Duel. Son surnom, donné par les Maraudeurs, est 'la mangeuse d'escargots'. 

Mr Bright : professeur de DCFM. Son surnom, toujours donné par les Maraudeurs, est 'le croque-mort'. 

Camilla von Barstein : meilleure amie de Lily, poursuiveuse à Gryffondor. 

Key Jordan : préfet-en-chef de Gryffondor, Harry le soupçonne d'être le père de Lee. 

Daniel Lepkins : c'est le nom de Harry dans le passé. 

**Disclaimer :** J'ai fait un rêve ! J'ai rêvé d'un monde où Harry Potter m'appartenait ! Mais je me suis réveillée, et tous les persos sauf quelques uns sont à JKR. 

**Pairing :** à vous de deviner. Voici les initiales de certains des couples (les autres, c'est top secret lol) : BL/MD, BS/TS. 

Lucie posa la lettre et mit ses mains devant ses yeux pour pleurer. Mais ses mains étaient presque transparentes. Elle courut vers la salle des professeurs :

- Papa, papa !

- Désolé Mademoiselle, mais vous devez faire erreur. 

- Papa ! C'est moi, Lucie ! elle eut soudain un doute. 

- Je vous assure que je ne vous connais pas. 

- Est-ce que vous connaissez  Harry Potter ?

- Harry Potter ? Ce nom ne me dit rien. James ? Y a-t-il un Harry dans ta famille ?

- Non… Il y a bien un Marvin et un Howard, mais pas de Harry. 

- Vous êtes… James Potter ? dit soudain Lucie, pâle comme jamais. 

- Oui, c'est moi. 

- Vous… vous êtes vivant ?

- Aparemment oui, lui répondit-il en tournant sur lui-même. 

Les questions affluaient dans l'esprit de Lucie. Mais elle avait une hypothèse. Harry avait provoqué un changement dans le passé, et…

- Quels sont les prénoms de vos femmes ?

- Sibylle, lui répondit Sirius. 

- Je ne suis pas marié. 

- Est-ce que vous connaissez Lily Evans ?

- Vous parlez d'Aliana Evans ?

- Oui, je crois. 

- Elle est morte. Il y a vingt ans. 

- Quoi ? Mais, mais… le Seigneur des Ténèbres est…

- Il avait trop de bonté en lui. Il n'a pas osé tuer Dumbledore qui lui avait sauvé la vie, et Verpey est arrivé avec des Détraqueurs. Ils l'ont emmené à Azkaban. Tout ça s'est produit il y a sept ans. Il est mort aujourd'hui. Tu sors d'où pour ne pas savoir ça ?

- Je commence à me le demander moi-même. Et Bithia ?

- Bithia ? Bithia Banks ?

- Oui. Qu'est-elle devenue ?

- A la mort d'Aliana, elle est entrée dans un couvent Moldu, et on ne l'a plus jamais revue. 

*******

Harry regardait le corps de sa mère, étendu au sol. Il commençait à pleuvoir. Il caressa une dernière fois son visage. Ses mains commençaient à disparaître. Il ne lui restait qu'un choix. Les cheveux mouillés, il mit la main à son Retourneur de Temps et fit deux tours pour avoir de la marge. 

Il se retrouva dans le parc, mais il ne pleuvait pas. Il lui aurait fallu sa cape. Il entra, se faisant le plus discret possible. Surtout que ses cheveux étaient mouillés alors qu'il ne pleuvait pas. Il entra dans sa salle commune et se cacha dans un placard. Il vit les Maraudeurs monter se coucher. Il savait qu'ils ne redescendraient pas. Au bout de trois quarts d'heures, il vit les quatre filles descendre. Elles sortirent. Il attendit quelques dizaines de secondes, et les suivit. Après quelques minutes de discrète poursuite, elles entrèrent dans une petite salle. Il les écouta quelques instants :

- L'encre, où est l'encre ?

- Je sais pas, mais,  ce n'était pas Lin qui devait l'amener ?

- Si. Mais je crois qu'elle a rendez-vous. Elle m'a dit qu'elle arriverait en retard. 

Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit. Il entra dans la salle voisine et colla l'oreille contre le mur pour continuer à écouter leur discussion. Il finit par s'asseoir, les jambes engourdies. Lin était apparemment arrivée. Harry n'était pas sûr, mais au bout d'un long moment, il conclut que les filles fabriquait une encre grâce à laquelle elles pourraient rendre un livre vivant, mais vivant en quoi, il ne comprit pas. 

- Lily, tu peux aller vérifier la conjonction Lune/Saturne ?

- J'y vais. A plus !

Lily sortit. Harry prit un raccourci par un passage secret que sa mère ne semblait pas connaître, et arriva avant elle. Il se cacha au sommet de la tour, dans l'ombre. Il entendit bientôt Lily arriver. Elle s'avança et posa la boîte du télescope qu'elle avait à la main. Soudain, une silhouette noire sortit de l'ombre de l'entrée. Il dit à l'attention de Lily, d'une voix froide, tranchante comme une dague :

- Je n'ai rien de personnel contre toi, mais tu dois mourir. C'est toi ou moi. Adieu !

Lily, effrayée, reculait. Il suffisait de monter l'escalier. Elle était paniquée. Elle comptait les marches. Il y en avait sept. Une (je n'ai peur) deux (je suis calme) trois (il ne m'arrivera rien) quatre (Lily, reprend-toi !) cinq (il va partir) six (je suis morte de trouille). L'ombre disparut dans un rire ténébreux _(spéciale dédicace à Gilles, Thibault, Guillaume, Gauthier, Paul, Guilhem, Adrien et Corentin. Vous avez remarqué comment j'arrive à casser l'ambiance ? __C'est chiant, hein ?)_. Mais Lily reculait encore. Sept. Mais il n'y en avait que six. Elle chuta en arrière. Harry se jeta sur l'endroit d'où elle tombait et lui attrappa le poignet. 

- Accroche-toi ! Tends-moi l'autre main, vite !

Malgré sa terreur, elle parvint à faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Il saisit sa seconde main et commença à tirer doucement. Dès qu'elle fut à nouveau sur le sol de la tour, elle s'effondra dans les bras de son sauveur. Elle pleurait de peur, de fatigue, aussi. Il parvint finalement à la remettre sur pieds, et ils allèrent dans la salle commune. Elle s'assit doucement sur un fauteuil. Il se mit à côté d'elle. 

- Ça va ?

- J'ai eu si peur ! Qui était cet homme ?

- Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Harry d'une voix si faible, qu'elle ressemblait à un murmure. Mais il savait qui était l'homme : le Voldemort du futur. 

Perdu dans des reflexions où son âme s'égare, il ne vit pas que Lily s'était approchée de lui, et qu'elle allait l'embrasser. Heureusement, au moment où elle voulut déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, il tourna la tête. 

- Lily, tu es fatiguée, tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher. 

- Dany, reste avec moi, s'il te plait !

- Non, je vais me coucher. 

Il regarda sa montre. Il avait une quinzaine de secondes pour aller dans son lit. Il monta dans sa chambre, et avant de s'allonger, murmura à James qui ne dormait pas encore d'aller voir dans la salle commune, ce qu'il fit. 

*******

Lucie avait continué à discuter avec son père-qui-ne-l'était-pas et avait appris qu'il était prof de DCFM à mi-temps, ainsi que James. Sibylle était une femme très ouverte, très belle et très gentille. Elle avait rencontré Rogue, qui n'était pas aussi pâle qu'elle l'avait toujours connu, et qui avait l'air d'un bel homme, ses cheveux propres et son regard joyeux. Le changement subi par Rogue étonnait beaucoup Lucie, mais elle ne s'y interessa pas plus que ça. 

Elle regarda ses mains : elle les voyait enfin ! Elle était toujours dans la salle des professeurs. Après avoir réalisé une petite danse de la victoire, elle se retourna et vit Sirius qui la regardait bizarrement. Elle lui demanda, sceptique :

- Tu es bien mon père ?

- Lucie, j'aimerais vraiment que tu cesses de fréquenter Malefoy. Il a une mauvaise influence sur toi. Bien sûr que je suis ton père !

- Si tu savais combien je t'aime ! Et elle sauta dans les bras d'un Sirius ébahi. 

*******

- Lepkins ! debout !

- Quoi ? fit la voix encore ensommeillée de Harry. 

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ?

- Ça quoi ? Il ouvrit les yeux. 

- M'envoyer consoler cette petite peste de première de la classe de Evans ! gronda James. 

- Elle avait besoin de réconfort. Elle a failli mourir hier soir. 

- Tu aurais pas pu la laisser ?

Des larmes commençaient à faire briller les yeux de Harry. Son père ne détestait pas sa mère, il la haïssait. Comment pouvait-il être né, il n'en savait rien. 

- Eh ! Pleure pas ! Bon, on va aller avec Si' préparer la salle de potions pour l'heure de colle. Tu nous accompagnes ?

- Ouais. 

Ils descendirent dans la salle commune. Harry fut assez mal accueilli par Sirius qui avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi James l'appréciait autant. Il décida de jouer à un petit jeu avec James. Celui-ci comprendrait sans que son ami n'ait besoin de lui dire de quoi il s'agissait. 

*******

Après avoir discuté un instant avec son père, elle monta dans la salle commune. Cette lettre l'avait beaucoup secouée, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne se l'avouerait jamais. Draco l'avait rejointe, et avait passé un bras réconfortant autour de sa taille. Elle était maintenant en pleurs sur son épaule, et entre deux sanglots murmurait :

- Il me manque tellement. . . J'ai besoin de lui près de moi… Tu sais, il est comme mon frère…

- Chut, je sais ce que tu ressens, même si c'est de Potter que tu parles. Ecoute-moi. Il reviendra, je te le promets, même si je dois aller le chercher moi-même. Demain, nous reprendrons les recherches tous les deux. Ne t'inquiète pas. Chut. 

Etonnée par tant de tendresse, mais toujours en pleurs, elle releva la tête. Il avait son visage presque contre le sien. Il caressait doucement ses cheveux. Elle se laissa bercer par ses paroles. 

- Chut. Ma Luce. Je suis là pour toi. Chut. Il reviendra, je te le promets. Dors maintenant, tu en as besoin. 

Et elle s'endormit dans ses bras. 

*******

Après avoir commencé à descendre vers le cachot dans un silence de mort, Harry se tourna vers Sirius :

- C'est cool qu'on ait pas de cours commun avec les Serpentards ! J'ai entendu parler de Rogue et de sa bande, et…

- S'il te plait, ne parle pas de lui, ça gache ma journée, hein, Jamesy chou ?

James et Harry le regardèrent bizarement. Puis, au contraire de son fils-qui-n'est-pas-encore-son-fils-à-l'époque, il sembla comprendre et sourit. 

- Tout à fait raison, mon sucre d'orge. 

Les yeux comme des assiettes, la bouche ouverte, Harry n'avait jamais semblé plus crétin. 

- Lepkins, ferme la bouche ou tu vas gober les mouches !

Harry lui obéit, puis après un instant, ses yeux semblèrent reprendre leur taille normale. 

- Vous pouvez cesser les sous-entendus, s'il vous plait ?

Sirius se tourna vers James, lui fit un clin d'œil et approcha son visage du sien. 'Non, non !' pensa Harry. 'C'est un cauchemar !'.  Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Les jambes de Harry faillirent le lacher. Il s'appuya contre le mur. 

- Hey, Daniel, ça va ? demanda James, après s'être brusquement éloigné de Sirius. 

Non, en fait, Harry n'allait pas bien du tout. Il n'aurait pas eu plus peur si Voldemort était arrivé avec son armée de Mangemorts et des centaines de Détraqueurs. Il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Non, en fait, il était trop occupé à réfléchir qu'il n'arrivait pas à penser qu'il fallait respirer. Son esprit se détachait presque de son corps. Il finit par inspirer profondément. 

- T'inquiète pas, c'est pas sérieux, c'est un trip ! le calma James, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de son complice, qui aurait bien aimé prolonger le sus-cité 'trip'. 

Harry se détacha finalement du mur, rassuré. Ça aurait été vraiment horrible si en plus du fait que son père et sa mère se détestent, son père ait, disons, des tendances différentes. C'était son père, quand même !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le cachot. Les deux garçons entrèrent, laissant Harry monter la garde. Ce dernier n'entendit pas un bruit. Il se demandait vraiment ce que pouvaient préparer son père et son parrain. Une chose était sûre : ils n'allaient pas s'ennuyer pendant leurs heures de retenue. Les deux garçons sortirent bientôt, et rejoignirent au plus vite leur salle commune, quand Sirius eut soudain une lueur maligne, diabolique même, presque épaté par sa propre idée :

- Je suis un génie ! Je sais ce qu'on va faire pour le jour de la remise des diplômes. 

- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de t'expliquer ?

Sirius entama une petite danse de la victoire qu'utiliserait, sans le savoir, sa fille… vingt ans plus tard. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque James lui demanda :

- Bon, c'est quoi ton plan ?

- Il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque !

Et il partit en courant. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore nous sortir ?

- J'aimerais bien savoir. On va faire une partie d'échecs ?

*******

- Draco ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

- Tu dormais, pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'en face de moi, je peux apercevoir la cheminée de la salle commune. Je me suis endormie ?

- Comme un loir, ma puce. 

Lucie se releva brusquement et partit prendre sa douche. Elle se demanda si les autres Serpentard l'avaient vue. Certainement, mais un simple regard de Draco, et ils disparaissaient. Lucie avait depuis longtemps remarqué l'espèce de hiérarchie médiévale qui régnait chez les Serpentard. Le roi était Draco, sûrement à cause de son nom de famille. Quand on connaissait la réputation de son père, on ne s'en étonnait pas. De nombreux 'seigneurs' gravitaient autour de lui, comme Blaise Zagini. Mais même les septième année obéissait à leur roi. Chaque 'seigneur' avait un 'valet' qui lui servait de garde du corps, et Draco en avait deux. Quelques bons élèves faisaient les devoirs des Serpentard les plus influents. Lucie les appelaient les scribes royaux. Draco avait d'ailleurs adopté cette dénomination. Il y avait aussi quelques 'chiens de garde' qui surveillaient la salle commune et l'accès aux chambres. Ceux-là étaient peu fréquentables. Ils passaient leur temps à racketter les plus jeunes tant qu'ils avaient encore quelque chose à offrir et à draguer les filles (très peu nombreuses) de Serpentard. Quant aux filles et aux première année, ils servaient pour les premières de décoration, de sujet de conversation et de passe-temps et pour les seconds de punching-ball. 

Mais Lucie ne faisait pas tapisserie. Bien sûr, elle ne se préparait pas à devenir la première femme mangemorte de haut rang, mais elle aidait Draco à préparer quelques vengeances contre Hermione, Ron et leur bande de Gryffondor qui semblaient passer leur vie à les embêter. 

*******

- J'ai réussi ! James, j'ai réussi !

- Peter, qu'est-ce…

- James, j'ai réussi ! Je peux vous accompagner maintenant ! James, qui semblait avoir enfin compris, hurla presque de joie :

- C'est super ! On va chercher les autres pour fêter ça ?

Harry, qui n'avait pas réagi, les entendit murmurer :

- Un rat, ce n'est pas aussi majestueux qu'un cerf, mais ça peut passer par de petits interstices. 

- Il a réussi ! dit Harry à voix haute. Euh, attends une minute. Je suis pas censé être joyeux. Ni parler tout seul au milieu de la salle commune, d'ailleurs. 

Il regarda ses devoirs qui l'attendaient patiemment sur la table à côté. Il attrappa un parchemin, une plume et de l'encre, et se rendit à la bibliothèque qu'il découvrirait vingt ans plus tard. 

- Godric. 

- Entrez donc. Mais je ne vous connais pas ?!?

- Non. Mon nom est Daniel Lepkins. Pourriez-vous me rendre un petit service ? Dans vingt ans environ, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais, aux yeux verts, portant des lunettes et nommé Harry Potter passera devant vous. Pourriez-vous lui donner le mot de passe ?

- Bien sûr. 

Harry entra dans la bibliothèque au lion et commença à écrire une lettre. Il s'assit en tailleur sur un grand fauteuil couleur or. Alors qu'il en était aux formules de politesse, il entendit une voix masculine dire : 'Godric'. 

*******

- Tu as vraiment réussi ? C'est super. Mais tous les trois, je vous avais dit que je refusais que vous fassiez ça pour moi !

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on a fait ça pour toi ? lui répondit James. 

- Ça vous dirait qu'on aille voir à la bibliothèque ce que fabrique Siri ?

- J'aimerais assez savoir ce qu'il nous prépare. 

*******

Harry se tourna vers la porte et vit entrer :

- Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Qu'est-ce que TU fais là ?

- J'écris une lettre. 

- Comment tu as eu le mot de passe ?

- L'intuition. 

- Tu mens. 

- Un ami me l'a dit. Comment toi tu le connais ?

- Une histoire de récurage du quatrième étage, rien de grave. Tu peux nous aider pour la prochaine farce si tu veux. 

- Bien sûr, je fais quoi ?

- Pour le moment, tu lèves tes fesses de MON fauteuil, et tu t'assois ailleurs. J'aime mieux ça. Maintenant, tu me fais une petite recherche sur un sorcier nommé Sweet Soberly, un type du XXème siècle. 

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir. 

Après quelques instants de recherche silencieuse, Sirius sortit pour prendre l'air. Harry avait toujours remarqué combien le garçon avait besoin d'espace. Quand il lui fallait apprendre un cours, il ne pouvait le faire dans la salle commune ou à la bibliothèque, alors il sortait et marchait au bord du lac. 

*******

Lucie avait Histoire de la Magie. Elle avait toujours adoré l'Histoire, surtout quand c'était sa mère qui la lui racontait. Elle avait toujours réussi à l'interesser à cette discipline grâce à un mélange d'aventure et de vraie vie. Lucie avait toujours eu hâte de l'entendre lui raconter une de ces histoires dont elle avait le secret. La petite fille ne savait pas si tout ce que sa mère lui racontait était vrai, mais elle adorait écouter sa voix si douce lui expliquer comment Gwendoline la Fantasque avait brûlé sur les bûchers, comment les elfes s'étaient mis au service des hommes… Elle faisait quelques signes avec sa baguette, et faisait apparaître les silhouettes des héros. 

Mais comment un fantôme aurait-il pu rendre une matière scolaire vivante ? Alors, avec Draco, elle s'occupait en rigolant. Le prof ne semblait pas tellement s'en apercevoir. Mais aujourd'hui, Draco était différent avec elle. Il était plus proche que jamais. Elle commençait à se demander si… Mais le garçon répondit à la question qu'elle se posait avant même qu'elle ne le fasse à voix haute :

- Il faudrait qu'on parle. Lucie, tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi. Je le sais à la façon dont tu me regardes, je le sais à la façon dont tu agis quand tu es avec moi, je le sais parce que tu m'apprécies à ma juste valeur. Maintenant,  je ne sais pas si…

Mais le garçon fut coupé dans sa phrase par l'index de Lucie doucement posé sur ses lèvres. Elle regarda droit dans ses yeux d'argent. Elle pouvait voir à travers lui rien qu'en le regardant dans les yeux. La plupart des gens n'y voyaient que la flamme qui effrayait les non-avertis, mais elle pouvait ressentir chacune de ses émotions, elle était certainement la seule qui avait vu de la peur dans ses yeux, juste à l'instant, quand il lui avait parlé. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et mit son visage tout contre le sien. Leur lèvres s'unirent en un baiser romantique. Draco refusa tout d'abord l'accès à Lucie mais celle-ci parvint finalement à l'embrasser réellement. 

Elle l'aimait, et c'est là qu'elle s'en rendit compte. Il s'était toujours refusé qu'elle se rapproche de lui, mais elle avait enfin réussi. 

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils virent le professeur leur lancer un regard noir, mais il ne dit rien. Lui aussi était effrayé par Draco. 

*******

Les quatre Maraudeurs se retrouvèrent à l'extérieur de la bibliothèque du lion. Ils sortirent et s'assirent au bord du lac. Après avoir échangé quelques banalités (Peter a réussi !), ils arrivèrent dans le vif du sujet :

- J'ai fait des recherches, commença Peter. Lepkins, il y en a un ou deux célèbres. Mais figurez-vous que le tome L de l'arbre généalogique des sorciers est à la Réserve ! Et savez-vous quel jour il y est entré ? Le jour où Lepkins est arrivé ici. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est que son nom n'est pas du tout un nom de l'Est. En lui donnant un faux nom, Dumbledore a fait une erreur. 

- C'est ce que tu penses ?

- J'en suis convaincu. James, tes conclusions ?

- Le plan A a échoué. Cette petite peste stupide de débile mentale d'absurdité planétaire de cause de la fin du monde de…

- Jamy, je crois qu'on a compris. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Elle m'a marché sur le pied alors que j'avais ma cape. Je vais l'assassiner !

- Calme. A moi. Il ment toujours quand on le questionne sur lui-même, sinon il dit la vérité. Et je me suis fait convoqué exprès dans le bureau de Miss Selina pour piquer son dossier, mais… il n'en a pas !

- Mais tous les élèves ont un dossier. Il doit juste être ailleurs. 

- Ça étaye la théorie de Pet'. Soit il est recherché par Voldemort, soit …

- C'est peut-être un prince d'un pays lointain, et…

- Pet', tu lis trop de contes de fées. 

- Ou alors, c'est peut-être ton père, Sirius, rajeuni par magie et qui va venir t'avouer qu'il est encore vivant. 

L'ambiance devint soudainement beaucoup plus tendue. Sirius avait vécu onze ans dans un orphelinat car… Il ne savait même pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Le directeur buvait, et lorsqu'il revenait le soir, il commençait par crier sur sa femme qui le craignait plus que tout au monde, puis il venait parfois passer sa colère sur les orphelins. Sirius lui avait toujours tenu tête, et était vite devenu bouc émissaire. 

- Pet', on est pas dans Star Wars non plus. 

- Ou alors…

- Arrête, tu divagues. Moi, j'ai fini le Véritaserum. 

- Déjà ?

- J'ai utilisé des catalyseurs. C'est cher mais ça permet d'accélérer une réaction. 

- Donc, conclut James. Il n'existe pas et on fait tout pour nous le cacher. On utilise le Véritaserum quand ?

- Le plus tôt possible. Ça tombe bien, il est seul dans la petite bibliothèque. 

Ils s'y rendirent. Harry était en train de lire un livre intitulé 'Les sortilèges les plus courants pour traverser le temps'. Sirius s'approcha de lui, pour lui demander s'il avait fini sa recherche. Harry lui répondit qu'il ne s'était pas tellement penché dessus, encore. Le futur prisonnier d'Azkaban s'approcha de son futur filleul, une fiole cachée dans le dos. James et Remus saisirent les bras de Harry et le retinrent. Sirius ouvrit la fiole. Le voyageur du temps, surpris, entrouvrit la bouche, ce dont Sirius profita en lui versant le liquide entre les lèvres. Alors que Harry se relevait péniblement, il disparut subitement. 

- Je connaissais pas cet effet secondaire, ironisa Sirius. 

*******

Harry se retrouva au milieu de la bibliothèque. Il marmonnait :

- Ça va pas recommencer !

Il sortit et alla aux toilettes pour se regarder dans un miroir. Il avait gardé la même apparence. Il dû se rendre au bureau du professeur Dumbledore pour pouvoir reprendre son apparence originelle…


End file.
